


My Sons, Oh, They'll Never Know My Love

by ARSONjST



Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Tommyinnit - mentioned - Freeform, Tubbo - Mentioned - Freeform, can we overhaul these tags and remove some peoples irl names YIKES, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARSONjST/pseuds/ARSONjST
Summary: Philza misses his sons terribly, and Techno doesn’t help the pain that swells in his heart with news as cold as the night's breeze.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Clairvoyant and The Illusionist [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013421
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	My Sons, Oh, They'll Never Know My Love

**Author's Note:**

> there is a very very breif one sentence mention of kidnapping,, and I think thats the worst bit?  
> angst with our found family,,

The gray wings on his back shuffled uncomfortably, he adjusted his green overshirt and huffed. Philza hadn’t flown in months, and now, being so close to the city, it was dangerous to even try. Niki had suggested moving out of the cabin two days after Philza woke, but the past four months had been for healing. Two months ago they’d moved here. Now, six months later, Philza could stand and run on his own. He and Wilbur sparred regularly now, and Techno and Niki went into the city often for food and supplies.

Philza flexed his hand, the light magic in his hand forming a small ball. He sighed and let it go. He hadn’t been able to do any major magic since the battle, he’d completely drained himself. He hadn’t woken up for so long because of the magic drain, and after he had woken, he was so broken he couldn’t move. It didn’t matter how many potions Techno bought, how many times Wilbur reset his wing, or how many spells Niki did. He was a wasted space for six months, and now, he could barely function. One of the last surviving fae in this area, a man who swore to protect those around him. He couldn’t even fight off a cold.

“Philza, come inside,” Niki said, cracking open the door. He could feel the warmth and smell the cinnamon rolls she was making.

“It’s nice out Niki.” Philza’s voice was void. Niki couldn’t think of the last time she’d heard him scold someone, or laugh at a joke, or hum along to a song Wilbur played.

“It’s freezing.” She shuts the door and looks over at Philza.

“I can feel it now, Niki. In my hands, on my wings..” he hadn’t been able to feel it before, it was almost euphoric. 

“Philza. You have to come inside, you’re going to freeze.” Niki grabs his wrist and tugs him back.

“P-philza! You’re ice cold. Come on, Wilbur’s going to kill me.” Niki grumbles, opening the door and pulling the grown male in. He’s guided to a seat on the couch and he sighs softly.

“Now, stay here, and I’m gonna make your dinner and your dessert. Because I’m that good.” Niki winks and walks off into the kitchen, her pastel blue apron swaying. Philza doesn’t have it in him to be upset with her for forcing him inside. He can feel the warmth from the fire sink into his skin and he closes his eyes, letting himself sink into the couch.

There was a creaking of the stairs as Wilbur walked up from the basement. He set his guitar by the couch and put a hand against Philza’s cheek and then hugged the blonde male.

“You’re icy, dad,” Wilbur murmurs, taking off his long coat and wrapping it around Philza’s cheek and shoulders.

“I was outside, son.” Philza murmurs and Wilbur clicks his tongue.

“For too long,” Niki adds, setting down four bowls of rabbit stew. Wilbur grins and goes to grab a bowl before Niki smacks his hands awake and laughs, “Wil, wait for Techno. He should be home soon—“

She’s cut off by a chill as a cold breeze runs through the room, she turns and watches as Techno shuts the door behind him. Shaking the snow off his hair, he hung his coat up and gave a gentle smile to the family he had adopted inside the room.

He scans the room with tired eyes, happy no one in the room can see the tears on his cheeks. He hates how they leave salty trails against his skin, but he can’t exactly wipe them away yet, “Ah, dinner already? It seems I’ve shown up at the right time.”

“Yeah! I’ve just set the table, come on, sit and get warm!” She smiles, waving him in. The soldier nods and takes a seat next to her on the second couch. Out of the three couches in the room, the right one with a red jacket and a green hoodie tossed over it is the only one empty. The middle one sits Philza and Techno, and the third sits Niki and Wilbur.

Philza takes a sip of the broth in his soup and hums a soft thank you to Niki as he begins to properly eat it. Wilbur’s hunched over, already digging in, not even blowing on the steaming food to cool it. Niki is much slower, taking her time with crossed ankles and perfect posture. Techno sits, holding the bowl in one hand and staring down at it. He’d moved his mask up to expose his mouth, but hadn’t touched his food.

“Techno, eat up, so it doesn’t get cold,” Philza speaks softly, even though he’s really in no position to be worried about his son's health when his own is so fragile… he still cares.

“Ah, sorry. Just thinking about today.” Techno replies, taking a now lukewarm dish to his lips and tilting it back to taste just a smudge of the broth. He hums happily and takes his spoon to dip in to grab some food.

“How was work today, Techno?” Niki asks gently, setting her half-empty bowl aside to lean forward and cut the bread she’d prepared now that she could touch it without burning herself.

“Tommy was sparring with Fundy today in Eret’s castle.” Techno grins a bit, “he knocked the fox down in two hits. He’s grown a lot too, probably rivals Wilbur’s height by now.”

“My God, the ginger thief? In two hits?” Niki gasps, “that’s incredible! It took the State years to catch him.”

“Fundy doesn’t go easy with sparring either. I know that” Wilbur chuckles, “he was one of the best in my battalions.”

“I always forget you were a general, Wil.” Philza chuckles, “you never act like the boy I remember leading his people to safety.”

“I wish I was still that young boy.” Wilbur sighs, “but sadly, the days of L’Manburg are no more.”

“How about Tubbo?” Niki asks and Techno stills.

“Ah. I didn’t see him today. But I heard something I’d like to wait until after dinner to discuss.” Techno sets his empty bowl down as Niki hands out some pieces of bread. Always leaving two extra pieces as if the teenagers are going to grab them and fight over who’s is better.

The family finishes their meal in mostly silence, and Niki and Philza retreat to the kitchen to do the dishes while Wilbur begins to strum a melancholy tune, his voice singing, “ _ They'll burn down your towers before helping you _ .”

Techno went outside to get firewood, taking a wheelbarrow and a few trips to fill the metal ring for firewood that rested in the back left corner of the main room, next to the fireplace. He added some leaves and wood to the nearly empty fireplace.

Slowly they all end up together in the living room again, Techno turns, feeling the warm glow of the fire spread from his face to his back as he stands and looks around.

“Techno, what was the news with Tubbo?” Wilbur asks, continuing to strum to the slow tune of his song.

Techno sighs, reaching a hand up to his mask as his shoulders tense. He blinked and let the last bit of tears fall before sliding his mask all the way off his head. His eyes stared, one yellow and one white, directly forward. Not exactly at anyone, or at anything. He blinked a few times as his eyes focused on everyone’s shocked faces. They knew Techno never, ever, took off his mask.

“Technoblade?” Philza goes to stand and Techno shakes his head, motioning for his pseudo father to take a seat. He sighs, letting his hand run across the scar across his eye before he looks up and speaks in the flattest, the most professional voice he can manage. Though it’s hard to not tear up at the thought, 

“Tubbo is no longer with Eret. He has been taken by Schlatt.”

“N-no!” Niki shouts, tears forming on her face. Wilbur’s guitar makes an odd noise as he strums down hard in shock and fear. He stares, waiting for Techno to laugh and say he’s joking, but when the moment passes he starts to murmur something.

“Techno… Technoblade. Please.” Philza whispers, his eyes glancing towards the green hoodie.

“I’m working on getting intel into what he’s doing with him. I have no further information.” Techno slides his mask back up and Niki lets out a guttural sob. Wilbur is quick to wrap an arm around her and hide his face by murmuring soft comforts to her.

“Technoblade,” Philza says softly and Techno walks over, kneeling in front of Philza and bowing his head. Philza snakes a shaking hand up to slip off the mask and grabs Techno’s chin, lifting his face so they make eye contact.

“Get my son back, Techno.” He whispers, staring into his eldest son's eyes with such intensity that Techno swears he can see the ruthless army general and commander’s spirit ignite in his eyes.

“I will not stop until they are both back in your arms.” Techno crosses his heart and takes Philza’s hands, holding them tightly, “I swear on my honor as the General of the Northern Wing. I swear on my honor as your eldest son. I swear upon my blood, and my deity, Sanguia, that they will return to you.”

"That is all I could ask for."


End file.
